


The Effects of Thunder and Coltrane

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your choice of evening attire is sublime.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Thunder and Coltrane

_My Favorite Things_ played on the record player; Jason could never resist John Coltrane on a soprano saxophone. The open window brought in the autumn breeze and the rumblings of another late night storm. He sat in his favorite chair in his bedroom, a glass of Glenfiddich close by and his eyes closed in complete relaxation. He could smell her coming toward him, the scent of her body wash as familiar as the scent of her sweat. His eyes came open slowly, as if in a daze, and he just looked at her. 

 

He looked at her dressed in one of his dress shirts and nothing else. She only did a few buttons, leaving nothing and everything in his field of vision. Her long black hair was pulled up and it exposed her neck, which he loved to nibble. Her feet were bare, adorable toes with cotton candy pink nail polish because she knew he found girly things so sexy.

 

She climbed into his lap, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with longing. Jason could taste everything she offered and everything she wanted in return. He caressed her back and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened; she moaned against him and his body came alive.

 

“Your choice of evening attire is sublime.” He whispered against her mouth.

 

“I thought you might like it. You’re still dressed.”

 

“That could change.” He kissed her again before nuzzling close to her neck. “You smell amazing.”

 

She didn’t tell him that she used the shower gel because he liked it. Emily liked it too but had two or three that she liked. When they were together, she liked to smell sexy for him. Deep down, that bothered her but she found herself doing it anyway. Because he would nuzzle at her neck and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. 

 

She pushed herself against him as his hands moved down her long, bare leg, nearly tasting the skin with his fingers. His mouth moved down to caress her throat. Jason made little sucking noises but knew leaving any visible marks was against the rules. He could leave them lower, and he had, but visible was a no-go. That had been his rule. They broke a few times when enthusiasm got the better of them. At least Emily had makeup to cover it; he just dealt with the stares, whispers, and snickers. If only they really knew…

 

He wanted her right there, on the spot. Emily Prentiss could quell the fire in his belly better than any scotch could. As she unbuttoned his shirt and stroked his chest, shivers went up Jason’s spine. She bent to kiss his flesh, taking tiny pieces between her teeth in a way that stung and turned him in. Emily stopped almost as soon as she began. He did not let his disappointment show…the excitement was only just beginning.

 

As thunder rumbled across the sky, she got up from his lap. Emily unbuttoned the dress shirt, slowly letting it fall from her shoulders and reveal the precious skin underneath. Her nakedness was her splendor. Nothing was out of place on her magnificent body. She wasn’t a woman in her 20s anymore, but she was damn near perfect. Pert breasts, flat stomach, sinewy arms and legs, and trim thighs.

 

She never turned her back on him as she moved to the bed and slid onto it. Jason followed with his eyes but made no move to get up from his chair. Raising the glass of scotch to his lips, he watched as Emily began to stroke her breasts. His eyes narrowed; watching her nipples respond to her own touch as they always responded to his. She pinched the hard nipples and a moan barely escaped her lips. One hand continued to stroke and play as the other moved across her stomach and torso. It brushed smoothly across like paint on a canvas. 

 

Black hair between her lovely thighs, running her fingers through it as Jason had done more times than he could count. He could feel it now and though he hardly noticed, his own hand made the same movements along the arm of the chair. 

 

“Mmm,” she couldn’t hold it any longer when she finally touched herself. Emily stroked slowly, felt it building in the pit of her stomach. She could hold her desire for a long time and she planned to do that. There was no point in having the curtain close too soon. She slid one finger inside herself, and then two, watching Jason’s pupils dilate until his eyes were almost black. Still he did not move. He just sipped his scotch and took everything in.

 

She rode herself delicately, making sure not to touch her clit just yet. Her eyes closed but she opened them again, wanted to see him see her. Emily quivered when she finally touched her clit. Breath hitched in her throat, her eyes moving back in her head as she panted. Her fingers moved quicker and took her sailing over the edge with the sweetest whisper of his name. Jason got out of the chair, climbing over her on the mattress. He took her hand in his, licking her fingers. It started slowly but he became hungry for her. He nibbled, licked, bit, and tasted every drop until there was nothing left. Emily looked at him with dark eyes. Her gaze said it all and Jason started to undress.

 

There was no need to rush; tonight it was not going to be a race. Emily's hands moved down to undo his belt and slacks as Jason pulled his open shirt off his arms. He took firm hold of her wrist, guiding her hand into his open slacks and boxer shorts. He was hard; Emily knew what watching her touch herself did to him. She could feel the veins and vessels beneath her probing hand. Jason was close to detonation and he pushed against her hand while moaning. It turned into a growl of disappointment when she pulled back. His brown black eyes shot open. Emily could see the tint of anger circling the desire in his pupils.

 

“The only place you are allowed to come tonight is inside of me.” she said.

 

He smiled that sexy smile where the clouds cleared and there was nothing but her Jason. Turning her on her stomach, Jason pushed his slacks and boxers down and off. Emily could not see but surely felt his socks brush her naked skin. She would always laugh about him having sex with his socks on. It was always playful though, never derisive. He moved her legs open, his hand caressing her.

 

“Mmm, Jason,” she thrust up and he smiled again.

 

When he slid into her, it was gentle and smooth. His stomach knotted but he held on…wanted to take his time. Jason had the patience to make this last as long as they wanted. He worked the slow stroke, moving in and out of her as Emily writhed underneath him. She was nearly pinned; it was not her time to have complete control. He lifted her slightly, his hand moving down her pelvis and quickly finding her clit.

 

“Jason!” her head lolled back, soft black hair brushing his cheek.

 

He quickened the pace. They moved together on the bed, the sounds of their pleasure mixing with Gershwin’s Summertime interpreted by Coltrane and driven by thunder and lightning both inside and out.

 

“Emily…Emily!”

 

“Don’t stop! Oh God, Jason!”

 

A sound came from his diaphragm. He felt her clit contract against his fingers, hard and quivering.

 

“Oh God, oh dear God.” The climax came hard. Emily whimpered and her body trembled as if doused into freezing cold waters.

 

Jason exhaled and let go too. Not wanting to collapse on her with all of his weight, he lay on his side. He was still deep inside of her. He sprinkled kisses across her bare shoulders.

 

“Not yet.” Emily murmured, grabbing his hip when he tried to pull away.

 

Jason obeyed for a while before finally getting up from the bed. He turned off the record and stood by the window naked. As he watched the street below, Emily turned and watched him. She admired his strong, if slightly hunched shoulders, his straight spine, his ass, and his legs, all the way down to his feet.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

 

He turned to her, not ashamed of his nakedness. She wasn’t of hers either and Emily rested on the pillows wearing that sweet, curious smile.

 

“Rain depresses people. It doesn’t do that to me…it reminds me of you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It can be soft and quiet then turn hard and thunderous with little warning. It can destroy just as quickly as it can cleanse. It soothes my soul.”

 

“Come to bed, Jason.” She held out her arms. He did what she wanted and he needed. 

 

Emily threw the blanket over them; Jason curled his body close. He accepted her warmth and comfort. She kissed his forehead.

 

“Sleep, Jason Gideon.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Katya.”

***


End file.
